The Traveler : Teacher Of The Legend
by NamikazeHarun01
Summary: Dialah Guru dari para pahlawan yang dikenal maupun tak dikenal. Sang Utusan Tuhan Yang diciptakan untuk mempersiapkan Para Pahlawan demi mencapai Kedamaian. Tak Dikenal Namun sangat terkenal. Bersembunyi di balik bayangan Namun berjalan di atas cahaya. Eksistensinya tak tetap. berkelana di atas negara,dunia, dan Alam Semesta. Karena dia The Traveler.


**NARUTO**

 **The Traveler: Teacher Of The Legend**

 **Disclaimer: All Character Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: TM (13+)**

 **Pair: NarutoX ...**

 **WARNING: Typo Everywhere,Newbie, Mainstream, Abal Abal,Cerita Gak Jelas,Alur Maju Mundur.**

 **Inspired by some films**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di suatu rumah di kota Tokyo nampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang cepak sedang membersihkan rumahnya dari menyapu,mengepel lantai,membersihkan sofa,merapikan barang barang, dan lain lain. Kegiatan tersebut sudah dia lakukan sedari tadi terlihat dari peluh yang membasahi kepala dan badannya. Di tengah keasyikan nya membersikan rumah suara bel mengalihkan dirinya dari pekerjaannya sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus ke pintu depan untuk menyambut tamunya tersebut.

 **TING TONG**

"Paman Naruto! Buka pintunya!" Suara cempreng seorang anak kecil membuatnya mempercepat langkahnya.

Sambil tersenyum, Naruto kemudian membuka pintunya " Apa kalian ini tidak bisa sedikit sabar, hmmm?"

Kini nampak tiga figur yang sedari tadi menunggu Naruto membuka pintu. Seorang Perempuan Dewasa dan Dua orang anak kecil yang berwajah serupa atau bisa dibilang kembar namun berbeda gender.

"Huft, Paman Naruto lambat sekali" Ucap Seorang anak perempuan sambil bersidekap dada.

"Shi-Chan jangan bilang seperti itu kepada Paman Naruto, Cepat minta maaf" Ucap Ibu dari anak kecil tersebut.

Sedangkan anak perempuan yang dimaksud sang Ibu hanya memberikan satu tangannya kepada Naruto seolah meminta maaf kepada Naruto, Tetapi dari gestur badan dan mimik wajah sama sekali tidak nampak niat untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan Aku" Ucap anak Perempuan tersebut singkat,padat dan datar sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk meminta maaf, dan membuat Naruto sweatdrop

"A-Ah, I-iya tidak apa apa" Ucap Naruto yang sadar dari sweatdrop nya sambil menyambut tangan kecil bocah perempuan tersebut.

"Minggir Minggir aku mau masuk" Ucap seorang bocah laki laki yang sedari tadi memainkan smartphone kecilnya dan tanpa permisi langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Naruto.

"Shin tunggu aku!" Teriak anak perempua yang kemudian mengikuti saudara lelakinya ikut masuk kedalam rumah Naruto.

"A-Ah, Maafkan Shira-Chan dan Shin-Kun yah Naruto-san aku harus pergi mengurus perceraianku dengan suamiku sehingga aku harus menitip mereka kepadamu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf Naruto-san" Ucap Perempuan tersebut sambil membungkuk kepada Naruto.

"Tidak apa apa Rika-san lagipula mereka juga senang berada di sini dan kalau boleh tahu sampai berapa lama anda akan mengurus perceraian anda?" Tanya Naruto Sopan.

"Aku akan pergi selama satu hari besok pagi aku akan mengambil mereka lagi dan ini kunci rumahku jika ada hal yang kau butuhkan disana, Sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika merepotkanmu Naruto-san" Ucap Rika sambil memberi kunci rumahnya kepada Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa apa Rika-san" Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil kunci rumah yang diberikan oleh Rika kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto-san" Ucap Rika yang kemudian menaiki mobilnya dan melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto dan dibalas pula oleh Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **KRIEET**

 **CKLEK**

Naruto kemudian menutup pintunya dan mencari Duo kembar tersebut namun sama sekali tidak melihatnya. "Shin! Shira! Dimana kalian?" Teriak Naruto yang frustasi mencari duo kembar tersebut.

"Hei Paman berhenti berteriak seperti orang gila dan cepat masakan kami makanan" Ucap Shin tetap memainkan smartphonenya.

Rupa rupanya mereka berdua sedari tadi duduk di sofa namun karena mereka masih pendek membuat mereka tidak dilihat Naruto. "Paman boleh aku membantu paman membuat makan siang?" Tanya Shira yang moodnya tiba tiba berubah setelah mendengar kata makanan.

"Yah, Terserah kau saja Shi-Chan" Ucap Naruto sweatdrop, Bagaimana tidak tadi Shira sangat tidak bersahabat dengannya dan sekarang . . . lupakan saja.

"Yeay!" Shira kemudian berlari menuju dapur di rumah Naruto

 **=(0)=**

Malam telah menyelimuti kota Tokyo, Suasana ramai dan bising tetap melekat di jalanan Tokyo meski sekarang telah malam. Namun keadaan berbeda tengah terjadi di sebuah rumah yang terletak di pimggiran Tokyo. Para penghuni rumah tersebut tengah bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan badan mereka setelah seharian penuh beraktifitas atau umumnya dikenal sebagai tidur.

"Baiklah kalian berdua tidur yang nyenyak dan SHIRA JANGAN LOMPAT LOMPATAN DI ATAS KASUR!" Ucap Naruto sedikit marah akibat kegiatan absurd yang dilakukan anak tetangganya ini.

"Dan Shin berhenti memaikan smartphonemu sekarang waktunya untuk tidur" Lanjut Naruto sambil mengambil smartphone milik Shin yang dibalas dengusan tidak suka oleh Shin.

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat kedua bocah ini. Naruto kemudian menyelimuti kedua anak itu kemudian mematikan lampu dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar itu sebelum suara cempreng menginterupsinya.

"Paman Naruto aku TIDAK INGIN TIDUR!" Ucap Shira sambil berdiri di atas kasur.

Naruto kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar kemudian berjalan ke arah Shira sambil membatin _'apalagi mau bocah ini?'_

"Baiklah Shi-Chan kalau tidak mau tidur kamu mau apa, hmm?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman terpaksa dan nada yang sengaja dimanis maniskan.

"Aku ingin DONGENG!" Teriak Shira.

"Baiklah kamu mau dibacakan dongeng apa,Tuan Putri?" Ucap Naruto seperti seorang pelayan kerajaan.

Mendengar dia dipanggil sebagai seorang Putri membuat Shira senang bukan main. Shira langsung duduk manis dan tersenyum sangat manis kepada Naruto.

"aku ingin dongen snow white" Ucap Shira sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ayolah Shira kau sudah mendengar dongeng itu ratusan kali, setidaknya dongeng itu harus ada perang perangnya" Ucap Shin Malas, Dia sudah terlalu bosan mendengar cerita snow white.

Dan terjadilah perkelahian absurd antara saudara kembar mempermasalahkan sebuah dongeng. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat perkelahian anak kembar tersebut, karena tidak ingin perkelahian ini berlanjut ke ronde dua Naruto segera menghentikannya.

"Stop, Stop, STOP!" Naruto terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus teriakan singanya untuk meleraikan pertengkaran saudara kembar ini.

"Aku akan menceritakan kalian sebuah dongeng tapi dongeng ini bukan snow white dan juga tidak melulu tentang perang, bagaimana apa kalian mau?" Tawar Naruto kepada dua kembar tersebut.

Mendengar penawaran dari Naruto kedua saudara itu saling pandang cukup lama kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung memperbaiki posisi tidur mereka dan melihat ke arah Naruto dan mengucapkan-

"Baiklah kami mau" secara serentak.

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan saudara kembar ini bagaimana mungkin yang tadinya bermusuhan sekarang bisa sekompak ini. Yah, mungkin dia harus terbiasa dengan sikap mereka. Mengingat janjinya kepada saudara kembar ini Naruto segera mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya di dekat kasur kemudian mendudukinya.

"Baiklah apa kalian sudah siap mendengar dongengku?" Tanya Naruto Memastikan

"YA!" Jawab saudara kembar tersebut kompak.

" Baiklah karena semuanya sudah siap akan kuceritakan semuanya dari awal"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued . . .**_

 **Review please**

 **But dont Flame**

 **Fav N Foll if you dont mind**


End file.
